1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus for detection a two-dimensional or three-dimensional inclination of a light source emitting reference light and a detecting section, to an input apparatus or a coordinate input apparatus displaying a cursor on a screen using this detection apparatus, and further to a transmitting/receiving apparatus used for transmitting and receiving signals, for example, such as coordinate information and the like from an input apparatus for a coordinate input to a main frame of an apparatus with wireless transmission such as infrared transmission and the like, and particularly, to a transmitting/receiving apparatus for decreasing difference of various data transfer time, enabling efficient data transfer, and enabling transmission and reception of signals at high speed and in high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi-media goods such as a CD-I and the like have appeared, and their applications in various fields are considered. However, a conventional input apparatus used in the CD-I and the like is a wired controller with a joystick.
In addition, major apparatuses used as input apparatuses of plane coordinates in computers are coordinate input apparatuses having switching elements aligned in a matrix.
Further, major input apparatuses (remote controllers) used for audio/video equipment (hereafter: AV equipment) such as TV sets, VCR's and the like are ones to perform switching operations, for example, to shift designated portions on a reservation screen.